


Going to Hell

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [8]
Category: DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker has a surprise for Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of borrowed the 'blowing up the hospital' scene from the Dark Knight, except in this instance, there were people inside. I feel like Jared's Joker wouldn't care about whether he took any lives or not.
> 
> Inspired by "Going to Hell" by The Pretty Reckless

Lily and the Joker walked down the hallways of the hospital. 

No one said anything and many ducked into rooms and behind desks. 

Lily had wondered why the Joker had dragged her out of bed for this, but he had simply told her that he had a surprise for her. 

They walked past the chapel and Lily stopped when she noticed the priest. 

She smirked and entered the chapel.

The Joker simply stood watching. 

“Hello, my child”, the priest said upon seeing her, “Have you come for confession?” 

“I think it might be too late to save my soul, father”, she told him.

“It is never too late to seek redemption”, he said, “What it is that you wish to confess?”

“I’m the devil’s whore”, she told him.

The priest gave her an odd look, but his eyes went wide when two pale hands wrapped around Lily’s waist.

“Now, now princess. You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that”, the Joker said. The Joker walked around her and sat down in a pew, stretching out like a large cat.

“Believe me now, father?” Lily asked.

“It is never too late to turn to Jesus”, he told her. 

The Joker laughed. 

“Like I said, I think it might be too late for that”, Lily said. 

The Joker jumped up and said, “Feel like officiating a wedding, father?” 

“What?” Lily asked, shocked.

“Feel like getting married?” the Joker asked her. 

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. 

Of course he would pick this moment to ask her to marry him. 

“I will not support this unholy union”, the priest said. 

The Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. “Where’s your God now?” the Joker asked him, “Here’s how it’s going to go, you’re going to marry us and we’ll let you go”. The Joker grabbed the priest and dragged him over to the altar. He stood with his gun to the priest’s temple as Lily walked down the aisle and stopped next to the Joker.

The priest said nothing, until the Joker cocked his gun.

“Let’s just skip to the end, we’ve got a schedule to keep”, the Joker told him, “Do you take this woman…” 

“Do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?” the priest recited. 

“I do”, the Joker said, “Sorry I don’t have a ring, princess. I’ll get you one on the way home”. 

“Do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer?”

“I do”, Lily said. 

“I don’t think we’ll need you for the next part”, the Joker said. He pulled the trigger, killing the priest. He put his gun in his holster and pulled Lily into him, placing his lips on hers.

Lily eagerly kissed him back. 

He pulled away and she whined. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later”, he told her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator, where he pulled out his phone. “Are the charges set?” he asked. 

“Ready to go, boss”, Frost told him. 

“Perfect”, the Joker said and hung up. He slammed Lily up against the wall of the elevator. “What do you say we consummate this thing now?” the Joker asked her.

“Now?” Lily asked, “Then you better fuck me fast”. 

The Joker smirked and kissed her. 

Lily wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up against the wall. She could feel the heat of his hands through her thin tights. She whimpered as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Her hands scrambled for something to grab onto. 

The elevator door opened and the Joker dropped her. 

He laughed as she glared up at him from the floor. 

She growled as he exited the elevator. 

“C’mon princess. You don’t want to miss your surprise, do you?” he asked her. 

She got up and followed him out of the hospital, where a car was waiting. 

The two got in and drove down the street. 

The Joker opened the moon roof and stood up. 

Lily did the same. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” the Joker asked her, handing her a detonator. 

Lily took it from him and pressed the button. 

The hospital went up in flames and smoke. 

Lily knew she should’ve felt something for the people who had just lost their lives, but she didn’t. She felt nothing. She turned to the Joker and kissed him. 

“Now, let’s go get you a ring”, he said smirking. 

When she woke up in the morning, Lily would be given an official nickname by the GCPD. 

The Princess of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif made for me by clockgirl94 on Tumblr.


End file.
